Love the Way You Lie: What if
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Everybody know the tale of Ethan got kidnap by Jesse and they fall in love. But what if it was Benny? Benny was at home alone, but then Jesse kidnap him and the same old situation happen just like Ethan and Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Love the way you lie: What if**

**Summary: Everybody know the tale of Ethan got kidnap by Jesse and they fall in love. But what if it was Benny? Benny was at home alone, but then Jesse kidnap him and the same old situation happen just like Ethan and Jesse.**

**A/N: Hi ppl! I was thinking what if it was Benny? So I made this story I hope u enjoy it plus you should watch Good Deeds by Tyler Perry it's really good I saw it today and I didn't go school! :D So enjoy this story I hoping it's not short.**

**Normal P.O.V**

The same old day that Ethan got kidnap Benny and Ethan was at school talking.

**Benny P.O.V**

Ethan and I was talking until it was time to go to class. "So Ethan are you going ask out Sarah or not?" I said. "Naw I don't even like her anymore. I like someone else." He said. "Well who is it?" He sighed. "You promise you tell anybody?" I nodded. "Well I like Rory kind of." He whispered. I was shocked. "You like Rory?" "Well kind of." "Dude there no kind of do you like Rory or not." He nodded. "I'm not sure. So who do you like?" Why will he ask me that? "Um well there someone that..." I blush a little. "Well who is it? I told who I like so tell me." I sighed. "You won't tell anybody?" He nodded. "Well I guess I like Jesse." He was shocked more than I was when I hear he like Rory. "You like Jesse? Wow and all these days he hurt you when this happen?" I sighed again. "I didn't ask you when you like Rory." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok you want know when I like Rory?" I nodded. "Ok I liked Rory ever since we was pretending we was girls. Now tell me when you like Jesse." I sighed. "I liked Jesse when I was making the love potion." "Well we going keep this to each other." Rory came out of no where. "Keep what?" Ethan started to blush. "Um uh nothing." I rolled my eyes. "So Ethan you want visit my house and play some video games?" Rory asked. He nodded. "I will love to it will be great." He smiled at Rory. I sighed. "See you later Benny." I nodded.

After school I walked home alone because Ethan is with Rory. I was inside of my house I looked at the note from my grandma. Its say she be back in the morning. I sighed. I went to bed.

**Jesse P.O.V**

At night time I sneak in Benny's house and kidnap him. I put him in my house. Later he open his eyes. "Where am I?" He looked around. "Just go to sleep." I said. "No I want to know where am I. Who are you?" He couldn't see who I was because it was dark. I took my shirt and get on top of him. "I'm Jesse and you're in my house."

**Benny P.O.V**

I feel like someone drop me in the bed. So I opened my eyes. I notice that I was in another place. "Where am I?" I looked around. "Just go to sleep." Someone said. "No I want to know where am I. Who are you?" I asked. I couldn't see who was it because it was dark. He took his shirt off and get on top of me. "I'm Jesse and you're in my house." Now I started to blush because it was Jesse. I wonder if he going to kill me. If he is I should tell my feelings before he kill me. "Jesse I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "I-I-I like you Jesse. Alot." He kissed me and I kissed him back. "I like you too Benny." I smiled at him. "Kiss me." I whispered. And he did and I was really happy that I was with Jesse now.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it! So yeah p.s. I might make a story call Smells like Trouble: What if.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forget to tell u guys going back out with the same person so yeah I hope u guys like it!**

**Benny P.O.V**

I was wrapped round Jesse's arm. When I woke up I turned around and I saw Jesse smiling at me. "Good morning did you have a good night sleep." Jesse asked. "Yeah I did it was about you." He kissed me. I looked at the time and it was time to go to school. I was about to leave, but Jesse grabbed me. He started to kiss me more than three times. "Jesse I have to go." He stopped kissing me. "You don't have to go. You could be with me." "I'm sorry Jesse, but I have to go to school. He started kissing my neck. "Jesse please I have to go." "No you don't, you can't leave now Benny. You're mine." I started to panic. "I have to go." He slowly unzipped my pants. "You're not going anywhere." "Jesse please let me go." I started to cry. He took my pants and boxer off. "Jesse please don't do this." He kissed me. "Jesse I'm begging you please don't do it." He started to riding me. I cried about what he was doing because he is raping me. "What's wrong sweetie I thought you were enjoying this." "Jesse I'm not enjoying this at all please leave me alone." He slapped me. "Everybody is not going leave you alone sweetie, so shut up." I cried even harder. "Don't do this to me Jesse please." He went even harder. "Jesse please stop now." He slapped me again and then go back he was doing. I cried harder each ever time he went harder. He made me suck his dick. I didn't enjoy it every good. I feel like I have to throw up. "Ok you could stop now and ride me you little hoe." I felt hurt because I'm getting rape, Jesse don't care I'm in pain, and Jesse just call me a hoe. Well I'm not no ratchet. I have to ride him feeling so gross out about it. "Come on bitch I know you could do it." "Listen Jesse I'M NOT YOUR BITCH OR YOUR HOE SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at him. He punch me in my eye and started to bleed. He lick a little of blood from his finger because he touch my eye. "Mmm and I thought Ethan's blood was delious." I was shaking as hell. "Aww why you shaking dear? You know I love you." "And I thought you love me." I mumbled. "Jesse I don't love you no more you're a bitch go suck a dick!" I was about to leave until Jesse grabbed me. "What do you want you bitch? I told you I don't love you no more." I changed and went to Ethan's house.

When I made it I knocked on his door. He opened his door and he was shock how I looked. "Woah Benny what happen?" I went inside with no answer. I sat down and I saw Rory, Erica, and Sarah. "Oh my gosh Benny what happen?" Sarah said. "Yeah did you get beat up?" Rory said. "Listen guys I don't want talk about it ok?" "Why because you like Jesse?" Sarah was shocked. "Benny I didn't even tell her." I feel like my life was fuck up. "Whatever I'm leaving forever." I left.

I went to Jesse's house so I could pack my bags and go back to my house and never leave. I made it there and I open his door and pack my bags. "Where you going?" I sighed. "Leaving what else I been doing since one of my friends reveals my biggest secrets and the person I love so much rape me and hurt me and also calling me names like I'm some pieces of shit." He freeze for second. "You love me so much?" I nodded. "But that person don't so I'm just a piece of shit." He put his hand on my cheek. "I never do this before to the person I love so much because I'm new here even though I date Sarah before she wasn't the person I love so much." "Then why you date her?" "I don't even know. All I know is I love you Benny so much that I want fuck you so hard that you shouted you never before." I smiled at him. "Kiss me fool." I kissed him. "I love you so much Jesse and maybe one of these days we fuck." He smiled at him and kissed me. "I told you he really love Benny so much that he won't even tell him about I used date him." Jasmine said. "Oops." Jesse rolled his eyes and go back kissing me. "I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. And rape you and also calling you names." I put this music on. "Just listen to music." I smiled him and he smiled at me back. We was laying on the bed listening to Aston Martin Music by Rick Ross ft Chrisette Mitchelle & Drake. "I hope we get to be together forever." Jesse nodded. "I hope too." He kissed me.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it and please vote which couple is better for the story BennyxJesse, EthanxJesse, or RoryxJesse? I know RoryxJesse is not out, but it's going be out soon this be over. P.S. Hide yo kids Hide yo wife and Hide yo husband because they raping everybody out here. XD LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi ppl I hope u like it. I think my dog is a crackhead just saying.**

**Benny P.O.V**

I was wrap around Jesse's arm. I woke up smiling when he is sleeping. I got up and dress up for school.

I went to school and went to my locker. "Hey Benny you made it. I thought that you never coming. And also I didn't tell Erica that secret." Ethan said. "Well I thought about it and I thought to come. And how did Erica know that?" I said. "I don't know that's weird." Sarah came. "Hey Benny what happen to you yesterday your eye looked like it was bleeding and it looks like you got slapped two times and you looked all sad like somebody rape you or something like that." I sighed. "I can't tell you Sarah sorry." I closed my locker. "Benny please tell me I want know what wrong with you yesterday." "I have to go." I left.

At lunch I was sitting next Ethan goofing around. Then Rory, Sarah, and Erica came. "What you guys doing?" Rory said. "Um nothing." Ethan blush a little. I smiled at him. "We just goofing around." "So what happen to you yesterday Benny? You got into a fight?" Erica said. I sighed. "He didn't get into a fight I know he didn't. Benny what happen to you?" Sarah said. I sighed. "Guys just leave him alone please that was yesterday today is a different day." Ethan said. "Yeah you guys should leave him alone. He must don't want talk about it so stop asking what happen yesterday." Ethan smiled at Rory. "Benny please tell me what happen to you." I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Will you shut up and stop asking me what happen to me yesterday! I must don't want talk about it so shut the fuck up and get a life!" I ran out from school. I went to the forest and sighed.

I went to Jesse's house and lay down on his bed. "What happen at school?" I sighed. "Sarah and Erica is keeping on bugging me about what happen to me yesterday because I have black eye, looked like I got slapped two times, and looked like somebody rape me." He sighed. "What about Ethan and Rory?" "They keep on telling them stop asking me about what happen to me yesterday." He nodded. "I go talk to Sarah and Erica after school." I nodded and kiss him. "I love you." He smiled at me. "I love you too." He kissed me.

**Jesse P.O.V**

I saw him laying on the bed and he came so early and school is not even over. "What happen at school?" I asked because I wonder why he came early. "Sarah and Erica is keeping on bugging me about what happen to me yesterday because I have black eye, looked like I got slapped two times, and looked like somebody rape me." I sighed because all those things I did that he didn't even enjoy. "What about Ethan and Rory?" "They keep on telling them stop asking me about what happen to me yesterday." I nodded. "I go talk to Sarah and Erica after school." He nodded and kiss me. "I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you too." I kissed him.

When school ended I went to Sarah's house. When I made it I knocked at her door. "What do you want Jesse?" "I need talk to you." "Well I'm here." "A little birdy told me that you was bugging Benny about what happen to him yesterday." She rolled her eyes. "Why because you know what to him?" "No I just care about Benny." "Since you care about somebody?" "Since I fell in love with him." She was shocked. "You know Benny likes you too." I nodded. "So you guys are going out?" I nodded again. "When and you know what happen to him?" "Yeah I know what happen to him." "Could you tell me please?" I sighed. "You want to know?" She nodded. "I raped him." She was shocked. "You rape him?" I nodded. "Why don't you love him?" I nodded. "I'm not going to do it again Sarah ok?" She nodded. "You promise you won't tell anybody." She sighed. "Why not? You rape him, but you guys do make a cute couple so I'm won't tell anybody. But only for Benny." I nodded. "Bye Jesse." She closed her door.

I came back to my house. "What happen?" He asked. "I told her we going out and I told her I raped you." He was shocked. "Why will you tell her you rape me? She going to tell somebody about this." "Don't worry she only keeping it because we make a cute couple and she only for you." He hugged me. "As long you're safe that's what matters." I hugged him back. He kissed me. "I'm tired good night." He kissed me again. "Good night." He smiled at me and went to bed.

**Benny P.O.V**

At school Erica asked me the same old question from yesterday. "Erica it's best to leave him alone." Sarah said. "I felt bad for you even though you still love him I felt bad for you that he did that. But he not going to do that again I promise." I nodded. "Um what are you guys talking about?" Ethan said. "Yeah because we lost." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Do you want me tell Ethan?" I nodded. "What about Erica?" I laughed a little. We went somewhere private so no body won't know what we about to tell Ethan. "Ethan you promise you won't tell anybody about this?" He nodded. "Ok first Jesse and Benny are going out, second Jesse rape him that's why he got black eye." "No worry you felt bad for Benny. I hope Jesse is not going do that again." "Don't worry he's not." He nodded. "Well as long Erica don't know what we are talking about we good." Sarah nodded.

At lunch it was just me, Ethan, Sarah, and Rory. Rory already know that Jesse and I are going out. "Hey Ethan you want hang out after school since Benny is going be with his boyfriend." He nodded. "I will love to Rory." He was really happy inside I bet. "You two should go out you guys look like cute couple too." Ethan smiled at Sarah. "Well let's find out." Rory kissed Ethan. Ethan smiled at Rory and kissed him. I was glad that Ethan is with Rory now. "I knew one of these days they was going to out. That will be ten bucks Sarah!" She sighed. "I thought you guys were. Oh well." She give me the money. "This best one yet." "Speaking of This Best One Yet let's play it." We was having fun at school.

When I was walking to school I saw Erica. "Hey Erica what do you want?" "I want know what happen to you that day tell me dork or else." "Or else what?" "Or else I will hurt you." Later Jesse appears. "Oh I was looking for you." "What is this a joke?" She asked. "No, but this is." He kissed me. "I'm so leaving." Erica left. "How do you know I was in trouble?" "Benny I'm vampire I know everything. I even know that you told Ethan and Rory." I smiled at him and kissed him.

When we came to his house he dropped me on his bed because he was carrying me the whole time. He got on top of me and started kissing me. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He took all my cloths off even my boxer. He took his shirt and everything else. He started to ride me. "Oh Jesse harder." He smiled at me. I didn't want him to stop it. It just so good what he's doing. He kissed me and then he kiss my body until he made to my dick. He sucked my dick which he felt so good. He stopped sucking my dick and went back riding me. "Enjoying the ride?" I nodded. "I'm glad you are." "Don't never stop Jesse." He was sucking my neck. It felt so good I want do this all day non-stop. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He was enjoying me screaming and enjoying it. "Fuck Jesse please don't never stop do it ALL DAY!" "I'm glad that you're having fun sweetie." I smiled at him. "I love the way you ride it." He went so harder I yelled his name. "Oh don't stop this one." He smiled at me. I never knew how sex is so fucking awesome. It makes you want do it again just all day. I just love how he touching my body. "Touch my body bitch." He smiled and sucked my dick. "Oh ah fuck just so good." He sucked my dick long time. "Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! FUCK JESSE FUCK!" He smiled at me. "I love this you this way sweetie. You're a bad boy." "I'm your bitch Jesse remember?" He laughed at me. He contiuned fucking me. I never ever knew sex was so fun I always thought that it hurts, but it so fucking fun. "Aaaaaahhhhhhh." I screamed. "Could I suck your dick?" He nodded. We switched now I'm on top of him. I licked his body until I made it to his dick. It tasted so good it tasted like chocolate cake. "Damn Jesse your dick is so tasty." I contiuned sucking his dick. Then later I started to fuck him super hard. "Damn Benny you good at this if you that good you should say something." I smiled at him. "Never knew I was talented at fucking." He laughed. "This is the best thing that happen to me ever. I should fuck more often." He smiled at me. "Just don't fuck alot hoes they make you have kids." I laughed. "I was talking about fucking guys. Not girls." He laughed. " I hope we do this all day." He smiled at me. "Me too." "You're the sexiest boy I ever seen." I whispered in his ear. "You too." He whispered back. "I love you Jesse." "I love you too Benny."

**A/N: Wow I did good. I starting doing wonderful at M stories just keep on reading and it will help me. I hope u guys enjoy it! And I really do think my dog is a crackhead and plus he is a nasty freak too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope u guys enjoy it this chapter is really sad.**

**Benny P.O.V**

I woke up and get dress for school, before I left I ate some food and kissed Jesse.

I get my stuff for the class. "Hey Benny do you know we have a new teacher?" Ethan said. "Really I thought we didn't." "Well we do now." I nodded. "Let's hope the teacher is not creepy looking." Rory came. "Hey Ethan." He kissed him. I smiled at them. "I'm glad you guys are couple, you guys do make a cute couple." They smiled at me. "You and Jesse make a great couple." Rory said. "Thanks Rory, Ethan and I have to go to class now." "Ok see you at lunch Ethan." Rory kissed Ethan again. "Ok bye." And we left.

When we came in the class room we saw the new teacher. "Um don't the teacher looks like 20 something years old." I whispered. Ethan nodded. We sat down on our seat. "I'm **(a/n: i didn't have anything so I just named it after my teacher XD i hate both of anyways.)** your new teacher and things are going to be different ok?" I sighed. Later when class was over I was about to leave the class until he call me. "Benny come here." I sighed and came. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "I need to talk to you after school." I nodded and left.

At lunch time I was sitting with Ethan, Rory, and Sarah. "Hey Benny what did Mr. Hill say to you?" Ethan asked. I sighed. "He need to talk to me after school." "Why you didn't do anything." I sighed again. "I don't even know I think Mr. Hill is hiding something." Ethan nodded. "So how you and Jesse doing?" Sarah asked. "We doing good we did _it_ last night." Sarah smiled. "Did what?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on tell me I won't tell no body." I sighed. "We have sex last night." She was happy, but Rory and Ethan was shocked. "Wow you guys have sex, cool." Ethan said. "I knew you guys did it last night!" I rolled my eyes. I saw staring at me. "Dude why that dude is staring at you?" Rory asked. "I don't know I need to figure it out why." I sighed.

After school I went to the class. Mr. Hill closed the door and lock it. "Um what do you need to tell me and please make it fast because I need to get going before night time my friend don't like it when I come late from school." He went up to me. "You don't have anybody with you?" "Um no just me why?" I wonder what he was trying to do to me and I wonder what I did wrong. "What did I do at class because I didn't do anything all I did is do my work." He kissed me. I was so shocked why will a man be interst**(a/n: i forget how spell it god damn it!)** of a little boy like me? He stopped kissing me. "Um what do you want from?" I was trying to escape what he was trying to do to me. "Don't try to escape now Benny." I was breathing heavily. "You're mine." It remembers me when Jesse tried to rape me how scary I was. "I have to go." I was trying to get to the door, but he grabbed me and throw me on the floor. He got on top of me. "Please just leave me alone." He took off all my cloths off. "You are sexy when you naked." I cried. "Please just let me go please." He took off his cloths. "I already have been did this before please just let me go." He started to riding me. I cried even more. "Why are you doing this to me?" "I want you to get A so I am." I want to get A, but not like this. "Baby what's wrong?" "I want you to get off of me and STOP RAPING ME!" He made me bang my head on the floor really hard. Jesse may slapped me and calling me names and punch me in the eye, but he didn't try to make my head bleed or anything to it. When Jesse raped me it wasn't bad, but not good either, but when is raping me I feel like my life is going to end, never leaving, never awake it feel like death. All I could think about is the future and the past. I understand Jesse liking me, but I didn't understand liking me. He's older than me way older than me. "Tell me you love me." "I love you." I said it quietly. "You better not tell anybody or else I will kill you." I was shocked. He got off of me and put back his cloths on. When he was about to leave he told me to get dress.

**Jesse P.O.V**

I waited for Benny to come out, but then I saw someone. "Are you Benny's friend?" I nodded. "He coming." "Um did he got some trouble?" "Yeah he did." I nodded. Benny came out. "Well I hope you learn your lesson and remember?" He nodded sadly. The man left. "What happen Benny you look sad." "I don't want talk about it."

When we went to my house Benny lay down on the couch and cry. "What's wrong Benny you could tell me." Benny sighed. "That teacher raped me." I was shocked. "He raped you?" He nodded. I left and went to Sarah's house.

I knocked on her door. She opened it. "What is it Jesse not going good?" "No Benny told me that a teacher raped him." She was shocked. "He got raped this is bad." I nodded. "Well do you know who is it?" "I heard that Ethan and Benny have a new teacher call ." I nodded again. "I think I know what he looks like." She nodded. "Good luck." And I left.

I came back I saw Benny sleeping and then woke up. "It's just me Benny. Come on." He came with me and went to sleep. I just watched him sleeping. Benny getting rape remembers of me. I tried to rape him and I was wrong doing that. I felt bad for him so I decided to go to school and show who boss.

**Benny P.O.V**

I woke up and I was scary to go to school. I get dress up and went to school.

I was at school getting my stuff for class. "What's wrong Benny you look upset." Ethan asked. "It's nothing Ethan it's nothing." I closed my locker and went to class.

I was in class sad. He was looking at me. "Ok class we going to begin." I cried in class because of the horror. "Are you ok Benny?" Ethan whispered. Jesse came. "Are you ?" I was shocked because Jesse was here like he was angry. "Why is Jesse here?" He asked. "I don't know." I answered. "Yes I am why?" Jesse punched him. I got up and went up to him. "What are you doing?" Jesse put his hand on my cheek. Everybody in my class was shocked. "Look at Benny's boyfriend." Someone said. "That's not my boyfriend please just leave it alone." was on the floor bleeding. "Benny you are dead!" I was shocked. "Do you guys know that this teacher rapes Benny?" The class was shocked even Ethan. trying to get back up. Everybody throws paper at him. Jesse left.

At lunch I wasn't hungry I sat with Ethan, Rory, and Sarah as usual. Then it was some news. "Hello, I know someone got someone and punch a teacher and now he's in pain who ever know who did it please bring it now. That was all." I sighed. "I wish this never happen my life was going great until we get a new teacher." Sarah sighed. "I know it hurts, but I feel really bad to be you plus everybody in your class knows you did it so yeah." I sighed. "I wish it wasn't me why I get rape why do I get pain why do EVERYTHING HAVE TO GO WRONG?" I left and went to boys bathroom. Ethan came and saw me crying. "Benny don't feel bad atleast he stop raping you now." "Yeah, but I going to died ok?" Ethan sighed. "I know this is hard, but that's how life is." I looked at him. "Not every life." I left from boys bathroom.

Later I was sent to the office. "Benny did you bought him here?" He asked. "No he just came." He nodded. "Is it true that rape you." I nodded. "Ok you could go now." I left.

After school I went to Jesse's house and lay down on his bed. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "It's nothing." "Come on tell me." I sighed. "My life was going great until..." "Until what?" "Until you came to my life." He was shocked. "I feel like we going up and down everytime." "So you saying that I'm messing up your life?" "No I'm not saying you messing up my life it's just when something good at school something bad here, but something good here something bad at school remember that sex?" "Yeah, but something bad here and bad at school." I sighed. He kissed me. "Maybe it'a because you having really bad day and you just having crazy talk." I nodded. He kissed me again. "I love you Benny." I smiled at him. "I love you too Jesse." He got top of me and kiss me. "Do you want this?" I nodded. He took my cloths and his off. He started riding me. I bite my lip. He was sucking my neck. "Oh Jesse." I was shaking my head. He went harder and harder. "Oh shit this is deep." He smiled at me. He is so good to me every good to me. I love him so much and I hope that don't change.

**A/N: I was going to do the sex but i'm lazy enjoy I hate my teacher but hey my teacher is better than that teacher.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi ppl I think this is the last chapter for this story and then it's RoryxJesse woo hoo! So yeah enjoy I love yaoi :)**

**Benny P.O.V**

On the weekend I was with Jesse. We was having fun in the afternoon, but then when it was night we went out to Ethan's house. "Hey guys it's nice to you." Sarah, Erica, and Rory was there. "Woah you being friendly to Jesse? Am I the only one realized that or something?" Erica said. "Well they are going out." Sarah said. "Ha that's weird because isn't couples don't flirt with other people?" I looked at Jesse. "Oh yeah and don't Jesse mention that Sarah and Jesse have sex?" "Erica that's enough!" Sarah said. "What I'm just telling how wonderful Jesse been betrayed Benny with you." I started to cry. "Benny that's not true I..." "Jesse I saw you with my own eyes so shut up!" "I thought you love me Jesse how could you?" "Benny I didn't do anything." "Plus I have a video of Sarah and Jesse having sex will you like to see it?" I nodded. Erica put the video on and turn it on. After the video was finish I left.

I went to Jesse's house and packed my bag. "What are you doing?" "What the fuck does it looks I'm leaving you!" I shouted. "You're not going anywhere!" "You're not going to do anything Jesse I been with you so long and you never did nothing to me so shut the fuck up and stop trying to be tough you bitch!" He grabbed me and push me to the wall. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO BITCH! YOU NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU'RE A SCARY BITCH!" I shouted at him. He punched me on my face and it's started to bleed. "Now what you going to do about it?" I slapped him. He grabbed me on floor because I was sitting down of the punch. He bang my head really hard that something for in my head.

**Jesse P.O.V**

I slapped me so I grabbed me on floor becae he was sitting down of the punch. I bang his head really hard that his head started to bleed badly. I dropped him I see him his eyes closed eyes not moving. "Benny Benny please answer!" I called the police and take him to the hospital.

I was at the hospital waiting for him and then Sarah, Ethan, Erica, and Rory. "Oh look the cheater." Erica said. "Erica this is not time Benny is pain." "What happen to him?" Sarah asked. "We have a huge fight when he slapped me I grabbed him and bang his had really hard his head stared to bleed badly." Ethan, Sarah, and Rory was shocked. "I hope nothing didn't got in his head." I nodded.

We beeny waiting for 3 hours it was 1:30am someone came. "He's dead I'm so sorry." I was shocked and sad. I woke up the others. "Is he alive?" Ethan asked. "He's dead." I walked away.

I went back home crying. I started to rememeber the good times we spend together. I was laying down crying about everything I did to him. I wish I didn't do that to him. If it wasn't for me he will been still alive. This whole thing was my fault. I wish I wasn't who I am. I sighed.

One day I was going to ask him marry him, but he died now I don't know what to do with myself. I just have to be strong about this until the end.

**A/N: Omg I was about to cry when I did this it was just so sad I hope u guys enjoy it :( Now I need watch full of videos of Benny and be happy again because it reminds me of my sister she dead I forget when she died, but she died now. :( ugh i really need to watch full Benny videos right now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope u like it! This is the last chapter of this story and now RoryxJesse is coming woo hoo! I hope u like it wait did I just say that? Oh well enjoy!**

**Benny P.O.V**

At first I was dead in the hospital, but then I turned back alive. I opened my eyes and got up. "Where am I?" I looked around. "Hey Benny." Somebody said. "Who are you and where am I?" She sighed. "You in the hospital because you died at first." I was lost what she was saying. "What-what are you talking about I died at first?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "You and Jesse have a huge fight he bang you on the wall and you started to bleed badly then he took you to the hospital and all the hospital people did is made it worse, so they just let you dead." I was shocked. Why will did they just took me another hospital instead of watching me died? I sighed. "T-T-T-then how did I be alive again?" She smiled again. "It's because of me Benny I turned you alive with my amazing powers." I was shocked. "Why will you do that?" "It's because you and Jesse make a great couple and I didn't want you to be dead so I turned you alive before it was too late." I hugged her. "Thank you." She hugged me back. "It's no problem plus Erica is lying about Sarah and Jesse having sex." I stopped hugging her and looked at her. "Erica did?" She nodded. "It was a plan of her to break you guys up. I was trying to hurry and get there, but it was too late. Atleast I turned you alive before you become a ghost." I nodded. "Anything I need to do for you since you turned me alive?" "No, there no need to rewarding me Benny, but you need to get Jesse back and your friends or it's too late Benny." I nodded. "But how I get there?" She looked around. "Here it will make you appear to Jesse's place don't worry about your friends I will tell them." I nodded. "Thanks for everything." She nodded. "Now hurry you're running out of time!" I was using the thing she gave to me.

Then I appeared to Jesse's place outside. I opened his door and ran to his bedroom. I saw Jesse crying because of my death. "Jesse." I said. He stopped crying and looked at me. "Benny is that you?" I nodded. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Benny how did you..." "This girl turned me alive because the doctor did make my pain worse so they just let me died." He nodded. "Erica is lying I didn't have sex with Sarah." "I know that she told me that you didn't she going to tell my friends that I'm alive." He smiled and kissed me. We stopped for air. "Jesse." "What is it?" "I love you so much and I love the way you lie." He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too Benny."

And that's how I fell in love with Jesse and went out.

_THE END_

**A/N: I'm done finally I feel alot better now so yeah I hope u guys enjoy this plus it does take place how my sister died I hate doctors and hate going to doctors. So yeah well I don't hate all doctors so yeah enjoy!**


End file.
